Our Destiny
by Haiiro-Sora
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE Kim jaejoong dan jung yunho adalah sepasang kekasih yang berasal dari desa terpencil yang miskin, mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil hingga umur mereka menginjak 20 tahun. Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bertahan hidup di desa terpencil tempat kelahiran mereka itu.


Title : Our Destiny

Leght : Prolog for ...?

Author : Jani Kim

Main Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, ETC

_Story yunjae_

Just Prolog  
Kim jaejoong dan jung yunho adalah sepasang kekasih yang berasal dari desa terpencil yang miskin, mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil hingga umur mereka menginjak 20 tahun.

Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bertahan hidup di desa terpencil tempat kelahiran mereka itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merantau kekota, berbekal dengan tekad dan uang seadanya mereka berangkat menuju seol.

Jaejoong yang umurnya terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda dari kekasihnya (jung yunho) hanya mampu mengiyakan keinginan kekasihnya itu merantau kekota saat mendengar bahwa sang kekasih ingin mencari biaya untuk menikahi dirinya dan membahagiakannya, Jaejoong sampai menangis haru saat yunho neminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk membawa dirinya ke kota, mencari biaya untuk menikahi jaejoong.  
Padahal sebelumnya jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah ajakan yunho merantau ke kota.

Sesampai di kota dua sejoli itu mencari pekerjaan, jaejoong mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan caffe yang cukup terkenal di seol Cojje Caffe, sehingga diharuskan dirinya pulang larut malam.  
Sedangkan yunho dia bekerja ikut proyek disebuah bangunan yang direnovasi ulang menjadi sebuah laboratorium.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mengumpulkan uang bersama untuk menyewa flat kecil untuk mereka tinggali, dan mengumpulkan biaya pernikahan mereka.

Mereka tinggal dalam satu atap, satu ranjang yang sama, bersama2 mereka menjalani kehidupan di seol.  
Kota yang benar-benar berbeda dengan rumah yang mereka tinggali di desa.

Setahun berlalu, yunho sudah menyelesaikan proyek bangunannya, uang yang ditabungnya pun cukup untuk biaya pernikahan mereka.  
Dengan memantapkan hatinya malam itu, setelah jaejoong pulang bekerja sekitar jam 11 malam, yunho mengajak jaejoong jalan-jalan di taman kota.

Malam itu, walaupun tidak semewah di drama film, yunho melamar kekasihnya yabg sudah bersamanya lebih dari 5 tahun.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerima lamaran yunho, dengan membiarkan jari manisnya dipasangkan sebuah cincin yang dibeli oleh kerja keras kekasihnya itu.  
Sebuah pembuktian bahwa kekasihnya itu serius dengan tujuan awalnya membawa jaejoong ke kota.

Seminggu kemudian yunho menelpon kedua orangtuanya serta orangtua jaejoong untuk datang ke kota, dikarenakan mereka akan menikah di kota.

Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dengan sederhana hanya ada beberapa kerabat jaejoong dan yunho yang mereka kenal ditempat kerja.

Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar menikah dengan kekasihnya itu, perasaan haru meruak ke lubuk hatinya mengingat betapa keras perjuangan kekasihnya itu memenuhi janjinya.  
Jaejoong berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia hanya akan melihat yunho saja bukan pria lain.

Jaejoong sangat cantik dipernikahannya hari itu, begitu pula dengan yunho yang terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah diatas altar.  
Mereka berfoto bersama keluarga mereka, membingkai tawa diwajah mereka untuk kebahagiaan dua sejoli itu.

Foto jaejoong dengan yunho pada saat pernikahan diletakan diatas ranjang mereka, di flat yang sama satu tahun yang lalu, jaejoong mengusap foto itu setiap malam sebelum tidur, berharap semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Memang bukan,,  
Itu adalah kisah cintanya, perjuangan kekasihnya dan dirinya.

Lima bulan berlalu, jaejoong menyadari bahwa kebutuhan mereka hidup dijaman modern lebih banyak, memang yunho bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka, tapi itu tidak cukup, apalagi setelah yunho menyuruh jaejoong berhenti bekerja, dengan maksud tidak ingin jaejoong kelelahan.

Jaejoong sempat protes, tapi yunho tetap pada pendiriannya, seorang suami yang menafkahi 'istrinya'.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah saat yunho dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai mandor kontruksi.  
Dikarenakan kecerobohannya hingga menyebabkan beberapa bahan kontruksi hilang.  
Jaejoong sempat menawarkan diri untuk bekerja tapi yunho menolak, akhirnya mereka bernegoisasi, Kalau dalam waktu seminggu yunho tidak mendapat pekerjaan maka jaejoong akan bekerja.

Yunho menghela nafas akan kekeras kepalaan 'istrinya' itu.

Yunho terus berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan baru, hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang profesor di laboratorium yang dulu ia renovasi.

Profesor itu menawarkan sesuatu pada yunho, pekerjaan dengan imbalan yang bisa dibilang 'wow' karna beberapa aset milik profesor itu akan diberikan kepada yunho.

"Aku butuh sepasang kekasih untuk percobaanku"

Yunho berfikir, mungkin ia bisa mengajak jaejoong menjadi sepasang kekasih yang diminta profesor wanita itu, tapi bagaimana kalau jaejoong menolak?

Malam harinya yunho menbicarakan hal itu pada jaejoong, nereka bicara serius.

Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah pembicaraan malam itu, yunho kewalahan ia tidak ingin jaejoong bekerja, suami macam apa yang membiarkab istrinya bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

But! Wait!  
Jaejoong juga pria, dia juga berhak bekerja, karna jaejoong tidak mau disamakan dengan wanita yang bekerja dirumah.  
Yunho sudah menafkahinya selama 5 bulan, jadi sekarang giliran jaejoong, itu yang ada dipikiran jaejoong, lagi pula ia takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak jika ia dan yunho menerima tawaran profesor itu.

Mereka akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan! Tentu saja jaejoong tidak mau.

Prolog end

A/N : Jika ada yang berkenan dengan ff ini akan saya lanjutkan.. tapi kalo tidak ada saya anggap ini gagal,, Gomawo *bow


End file.
